


The Food Chain.

by Attack_on_mgl



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Adult Themes, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Blood, Dead animals, Death, Explicit Gore, Human Trafficking, Humour, Mild Gore, Rape/Non-con Elements, Reference/Implied Child Abuse, Smut, Survival, Trauma, Violence, Zombie Apocalypse, Zombies, mental breakdowns, mental health, self harm elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-19 16:40:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18138272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Attack_on_mgl/pseuds/Attack_on_mgl
Summary: The Zombie Apocalypse Au no one asked for,,,,,





	The Food Chain.

**Author's Note:**

> I've started watching Z Nation on Netflix, and got super inspired to write a Zombie Apocalypse Au! And yes, I very much aware that I need to update my other fics, but my writer's block is driving me fucking insane, so I impulsively wrote and posted this to get some kind of content out. 
> 
> I really hope this doesn't flop.

_"You okay?"_

_Robert looked up and offered the younger man a small smile, nodding. "Yeah. Just tired."_

_Aaron let out a short laugh as he sat down next to him. "We're all tired."_

_"Then I'm exhausted." The blond rephrased with a smirk. "You know I've just spent the last hour protecting the truck from a bunch of those fuckers?"_

_"It's not like they were all targeting you, though. I was there–"_

_"And still alive, thanks to me."_

_"Always gotta boost you're own ego, haven't you?" Aaron shook his head disapprovingly, punching him in the arm. "…Good thing I like that in a man."_

_Robert licked his lips. "Are you flirting with me…?" He grinned as Aaron gave him a once over, eyes dancing with anticipation._

_"Maybe I am…" He murmured, voice suddenly thick with lust as his hand rested against Robert's chest, fingers light and sensually delicate. "…Is that a problem, Sir…?"_

_Robert leant forwards and brushed his mouth near Aaron's ear. "That isn't how you talk to your leader…" He whispered back hotly, lips curling into a wicked smirk as he felt the brunet shudder._

_"…Punish me, then–" Aaron cut himself off as he bit back a gasp, the feeling of Robert sucking and nipping on the skin of his neck causing his brain to short circuit._

_Robert moved his hands onto the younger man's hips as Aaron tightened his grip on his bloodied shirt, jeans hardening by the second. "…Don't hold back." He encouraged, giving the smaller male an experimental grope._

_Aaron complied by whimpering loudly, already grinding himself down on the wooden log they were sat upon, desperate for friction. "R-Robert…"_

_"Louder."_

_"Robert, please…!" He was practically shaking now, trembling as Robert dragged him up and onto his lap, strong arms holding him steady as the movements started up again, quickly followed by breathless pants and desperate moans. "I-I need… ah… I need…"_

_Robert removed his mouth from Aaron's neck, the light of the fire next to them exposing the bruising that now stained his once pale skin. He breathed out heavily as Aaron met his stare, swallowing thickly. "…What d'you need, baby…?"_

_Aaron bit down on his lower lip, squirming against the blond's hardness, causing them both to groan. "I-I need y-you–"_

_"Need me to what…?" He'd never usually tease, but he loved to watch him beg._

_"I need you t-to f… fuck me… p-please…"_

_Robert felt his heart pound in his chest, so smug and shocked that he'd gotten Aaron so fucking horny. The poor brunet sounded so nervous and jittery , and Robert almost felt guilty. Almost._

_He wasn't sure really how it happened, but before he knew it, they were in the back of the truck, Aaron crying out loudly as he writhed beneath him. The pace was brutal and Robert could see the tears pricking in Aaron's eyes, choked out sobs mixing with heated whimpers as Robert forced him to dance on a thin line between pain and pleasure._

_Robert had never thought he'd get to see the sight. The sight of Aaron yelling his name, arms pinned above his head and back arched, cheeks stained crimson and body laced with love bites._

_He'd never been prouder of himself._

_"You're so fucking good." He panted, the words of praise eliciting a particularly addictive moan. "You're so fucking good to me, baby…"_

_Aaron's already trembling body tensed up slightly as a few tears slipped from his eyes, breaths heavy. "I-I'm g-gonna–"_

_Robert smirked, his free hand moving southwards. "D'you want some help…?"_

_Aaron nodded wantonly, completely at the blond's mercy as Robert made his thrusts impossibly deeper, his hand moving in unison and bringing the brunet to breaking point._

_"Ha…_

_…ha…_

_…ha…" Robert tried to catch his breath as he came soon after, eyes locked firmly on the man beneath him. Slowly he removed both his hands, grimacing slightly when he caught sight of Aaron's wrists. "…You… You okay…?"_

_Aaron panted as he stared up at him, the last tears falling. He looked utterly exhausted._

_"…Aaron…? Baby… I didn't hurt you, did I…?"_

_Aaron stayed quiet for a moment. "…Wake up… R-Robert… Wake up…"_

_"…What?"_

"Wake up, Robert!

"Ah! Ah, what the fuck–"

_Oh dear god, no._

Robert looked down at his lap, eyes widening as he gasped.

_Wet dream._

"You're one horny bastard, I'll give you that."

Robert winced as he turned to face the interruption, grimacing. Charity grinned at him, before tossing him a pair of jeans. "Remember you've only got two pairs at the the moment. You'll have to wash them when we come across a lake, or something."

"How long were you watching me for…?"

"Long enough." She shrugged, fiddling with the machete on her lap as she wiped it clean with a cloth. "Wouldn't really have you down as the kinky type, though."

"Excuse me?"

"People say weird shit when they go into fantasy land." Charity then raised her eyebrows suggestively. "I take it you've got a thing for our Aaron, then?"

Ah _shit_.

"What's it to you?"

"Nothing." She paused. "…But it _would_ mean something to Cain and Chas–"

"You wouldn't."

" _"Hey, Chas, guess what? Our trusted friend and negotiator, Mr Robert Jacob Sugden, wants to shag your son!"_ " At Robert's horrified expression, she laughed loudly. "I'm just messing, babe, calm down."

"I can't help it, ya know." He muttered, crossing his arms. "He's the only fit bloke, in my age range, that I get along with–"

"He literally called you a shithead last night."

"I can dream, Charity."

" _Clearly_. Just be glad it was me keeping watch and not him." She smirked, before taking a look out the window. "They should be back in a bit."

"Where did they go, again?"

"Went back to those houses we drove past earlier – you were asleep – to check for loot. Told me to stay in the backseat, so cheers for that."

"You could literally just climb into the drivers seat–"

"And you could literally just not jizz your pants." She snapped back. "There's some things we don't get to do, Suggers."

"…Touché…" Robert sighed as he looked out the back window, the morning sun causing him to squint slightly.

 _I should really get cleaned up…_ "D'you have a clean cloth? One without blood, preferably?"

"Probably." Charity pursed her lips as she leant forwards and grabbed her messenger bag, hand digging inside before fishing out a relatively clean cloth. "Here."

"Cheers." He nodded, about to unbutton his jeans, but paused. "Can I have a bit of privacy, please?"

"I'll die if I leave." She stated bluntly, eyes flickering back and forth between his eyes and his crotch.

"Charity. You've got a fucking _machete_."

"Which I've just cleaned!" She defended, huffing when Robert just stared at her. "Ugh, fine. But be quick, okay? They will be back soon."

"I know, I know." He nodded as she clambered out the vehicle, swinging the door shut behind her, leaning against it comfortably.

Robert waited a moment, before stripping himself of his jeans and cleaning himself up, tugging on his new pair in seconds flat as he caught sight of Cain, Chas and Aaron making their way back down the road.

"All sorted?" Charity asked, not waiting for an answer as she returned to her original place slumped awkwardly against the window. She grinned wildly at him. "Don't worry, babe. We've got bigger things to worry about, remember?"

**Author's Note:**

> I've never really written anything as… adult? As this, so feedback, comments and kudos are very much appreciated! :)


End file.
